De trajes y chicos atractivos
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: Magnus acaba de llegar a Londres y lo primero que hace no es otra cosa que irse de compras. ¿Qué sucederá cuando levante la vista de esa fantástica camisa y se encuentre con alguien muchísimo más maravilloso y atractivo? Oneshot. Slash Sirius&Remus


**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy es un día especial para mí por varios motivos pero uno de ellos, y el que nos atañe a los que por aquí andamos, es que HOY, 3 de Noviembre, es el cumpleaños de unos de los mejores personajes jamás creados y al que tanto amo. Y ese no es otro que el maravilloso, único, inolvidable y siempre magnífico SIRIUS BLACK.**

 **Y por ser un día especial publicaré dos cositas. Este OS que escribí hace unas semanas como regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga mía a la que quiero con locura, y el epílogo de "Enséñame a quererte".**

 **Espero que os gusten.**

 **En cuanto a este OS en concreto, mezclo a los cachorros con un personaje de la saga Cazadores de Sombras, otro de mis personajes favoritísimos y también de mi amiga (de ahí el experimento este). Por si alguien no está familiarizado con estos libros, brevísima explicación sobre el personaje: Magnus Bane es un brujo. En el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras los brujos son seres inmortales. Magnus tiene como 300 años pero su cuerpo dejó de cambiar cuando cumplió los 20 + o -, no recuerdo bien. Así que es eternamente joven y guapo :D Y no necesitan varita para hacer magia.**

 **Para los que sí conocen la saga, pido perdón por adelantado por si no he conseguido transmitir bien a Magnus. Es un personaje al que considero bastante complicado así que no sé qué tal... Lo he hecho con todo mi cariño, por si sirve de algo XD**

 **Pero sigue siendo un OS sobre los cachorros. Además, cronológicamente la escena que se desarrolla aquí está entre el capítulo 9 y el epílogo de "EaQ".**

 **Slash, ya sabéis, relación de amor chico/chico.**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Unos son de J.K. Rowling y el otro pertenece a Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **DE TRAJES Y CHICOS ATRACTIVOS**

Magnus paseaba tranquilamente por Regent Street, caminando sin prisa, disfrutando de la extremadamente elegante calle comercial. Ojeaba escaparates y de vez en cuando entraba en alguna de las tiendas. Uno nunca estaba del todo servido en ropa, ¿verdad? Y menos cuando se trataba del maravilloso y siempre bien vestido y a la última Magnus Bane.

No hacía ni dos años que había estado en Londres y, para ser sinceros, había decidido no volver a pisar la gran isla en una buena temporada. Unas cuantas décadas, seguramente. Pero su buen y verde amigo Ragnor Fell le había llamado el día anterior. "Tengo un trabajo para ti", había dicho. "Unos complicados hechizos que muy pocos brujos saben hacer". Añadió después. Pero Magnus se hizo de rogar un poco más. "Maldita sea, Magnus. Te necesito. ¿Contento? Ahora mueve tu presumido culo hasta aquí.", terminó diciendo su viejo amigo.

Con una enorme sonrisa y con una maleta más enorme todavía, Magnus tomó el primer vuelo que salía desde Nueva York hacia Inglaterra.

Nada más pisar suelo londinense y ya que, al parecer, su anfitrión no podría atenderle hasta la noche (mucha prisa en que se presentara allí y luego ni se dignaba en ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Menudo amigo estaba hecho el "guisantito"), envió su maleta a casa de su amigo con un despreocupado gesto de la mano y puso rumbo hacia Regent Street. Le habían entrado unas repentinas ganas de irse de compras.

Después de un par de horas y con las manos a rebosar de bolsas de distintas tiendas, ya empezaba a encontrarse cansado y estaba pensando en que era hora de dejarse caer por la casa de su amigo, estuviese él presente o no. Se tomaría un buen baño relajante y después una o dos copas de vino.

Pero entonces una fantástica camisa negra con un estampado en blanco de pequeñas medias lunas diseminadas por toda la prenda captó poderosamente su atención, haciendo que casi pegara su frente al escaparate de la tienda.

Estaba preguntándose si realmente necesitaba o no comprarse esa camisa cuando levantó un poco más la vista y, entonces sí, vio algo dentro de la tienda que lo atrapó por completo.

Dos segundos después ya se hallaba dentro y sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquel joven. Tenía el cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja. Pelo oscuro, como a él le gustaba. Y sus rasgos, ¿qué decir de aquel glorioso rostro? Decir simplemente que era hermoso era quedarse corto.

Aquel chico era todo un Adonis. Podría servir como modelo para cualquier escultor o pintor con el talento suficiente para plasmar semejante belleza. Cualquier compositor o poeta encontraría, sólo con mirarlo unos instantes, inspiración para múltiples canciones y poemas.

Apenas llevaba unos segundos observándole y todo en él despertaban en Magnus unos pensamientos que le incitaban a pecar.

El chico rebuscaba entre un montón de camisas, muy concentrado, pasando las perchas adelante y atrás, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna y observándola con ojo crítico para, al segundo, volver a la frenética búsqueda.

Había en él, en su postura, en sus gestos, un porte aristocrático. Inconscientemente Magnus buscó en él las marcas de un nefilim, pero no las halló y eso le tranquilizó y le alegró por igual.

Era inglés, así que seguramente se trataba de un joven perteneciente a alguna familia adinerada o de la nobleza, supuso.

Fuera como fuese, tenía que acercarse y hablar con él. Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie con él. Ninguna presunta novia, ni madre ni amigos. Maravilloso.

Caminó hacia él y se puso a su lado. El chico ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su presencia.

\- Buena elección – dijo refiriéndose a la camisa azul claro que sostenía en esos momentos el joven entre sus manos -. Un poco aburrida y clásica, si me permites mi opinión. Pero lo clásico, al fin y al cabo, nunca pasa de moda.

\- ¿Qué? – el chico le miró algo confuso.

\- Aunque si eres de los que se decanta por algo más atrevido, esta camisa con estampado de flores parece ser el último grito ahora. Hoy he visto a por lo menos cuatro o cinco chicos con una camisa parecida a esta – dijo sacando otra del colgador.

\- ¿Entiendes de ropa? ¿De moda y eso?

\- Yo soy la moda – Magnus no sabía muy bien por qué había soltado esa afirmación. Quizás es que los ojos claros del joven le habían maravillado. Pelo oscuro y ojos claros. Justo como a él le gustaban. Una pena que fueran grises y no azules, pero no siempre se podía tener todo.

El atractivo joven le miró de arriba abajo con una extraña mueca en el rostro. Quizás evaluando si lo que Magnus llevaba puesto ese día podía considerarse ir a la moda. Estaba claro que sí, pero Magnus no tenía la culpa de que los demás no entendiesen o supiesen reconocer su buen gusto.

Para ese día había decidido vestirse con un look similar al de Rod Stewart en una actuación que Magnus había visto hacía unos días en la televisión: con unos pantalones de cuero negro brillantes, una camisa de seda negra y manga larga y de pecho al descubierto con una camiseta de tirantes debajo con un estampado de leopardo.

\- ¿Qué te pondrías para una boda? – preguntó el joven. Magnus pudo apreciar un deje de desesperación en su voz.

\- Necesito más información. ¿La celebración es durante el día o, por el contrario, tiene lugar de noche? ¿Es una boda de alta gala, no sé, alguien de la nobleza, o un simple acto social? Por ejemplo, recuerdo que a una boda a la que asistí hace ya eh… ejem, unos cuantos años – unos cuarenta, aproximadamente, pero esa información no necesitaba saberla aquel chico -, yo me decanté por un chaqué en gris, con el chaleco morado y la corbata a juego. También hay que decir que se trataba de la boda de la reina…

\- ¿Chaqué? – le interrumpió el chico -. Eso me parece excesivo. No, un traje normal. Elegante pero sencillo. Es la boda de unos amigos.

\- Traje normal – Magnus masticó aquellas palabras, un poco desilusionado. ¿Por qué siempre le cortaban las alas? Si le dejara, podría convertir a aquel muchacho en vaqueros y camiseta negra en todo un príncipe. Y estaría despampanante. Y luego le quitaría la ropa. Pero eso era ya otra historia. Mejor no seguir por ahí -. Entiendo. Bien, veamos.

Con gran entusiasmo, Magnus empezó a ojear por la tienda, metiendo la mano aquí y allá y analizándolo todo: tejidos, colores, estampados, calzado y complementos y todas las posibles combinaciones.

Le acaba de dejar claro que no quería nada excesivo como un chaqué o frac. Pero había mucho más dónde elegir. Pantalones lisos o a rayas, chaqueta de doble botonadura o chaqueta americana (blazer), el esmoquin o también, incluso, llegó a echar una visual rápida entre los trajes ejecutivo.

Magnus iba sacando pantalones, camisas, chalecos y chaquetas, combinándolos y luego se los entregaba al joven, que desaparecía con ellos en los probadores. Al rato volvía y Magnus le entrega más ropa.

Apenas sin hablar se produjo entre ellos una sencilla comunicación a base de miradas, asentimientos satisfactorios de cabeza y, sí, también alguna que otra mueca de escepticismo por parte del moreno ante lo que su improvisado ayudante le entregaba. Para desgracia de Magnus, llegó incluso a rechazar de plano un par de sus maravillosas elecciones, como un traje con la chaqueta de cuello mandarín y otro de doble botonadura de carácter naval.

Llegó un momento en el que el atractivo joven desconocido tardó en volver de los probadores.

Magnus había encontrado más camisas y chalecos que pondrían sentarle de fábula, por lo que se dirigió a los probadores.

\- ¿Hola? Traigo más ropa para que te pruebes – dijo en voz alta cuando entró en la gran zona circular designada para las pruebas del vestuario. Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver asomarse al moreno tras alguna de las cortinas que estaban corridas.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, voy. ¡Un segundo! – la voz provenía de su derecha. Hacía allí se encaminó.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijo otra voz masculina que provenía del mismo lugar. Magnus se detuvo, confuso.

\- ¡Hola! – exclamó el moreno saliendo de detrás de una de las cortinas – Creo que ya lo tenemos. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Tenemos? – Magnus seguía confuso.

Entonces, de detrás de la misma cortina por la que acababa de emerger el chico, asomó la cabeza otro joven. Primero tímidamente.

\- Sirius, ¿con quién hablas?

A continuación salió del probador y se puso al lado del moreno. Tenía el cabello de color castaño claro. Su piel era pálida y en la poca que llevaba a la vista podían verse algunas cicatrices. Unas antiguas y casi imperceptibles. Otras más recientes y rojizas. Sus ojos eran castaños, pero de un bonito tono dorado, como la miel. Era guapo, a su manera. De una forma diferente a la de su compañero. Y llevaba puesto uno de los trajes que Magnus había escogido y entregado al moreno.

\- Oh, sí. Él… - el chico llamado Sirius le señaló.

\- Magnus, para serviros – y Magnus hizo una pequeña y elegante floritura con una mano y acompañándola de una pequeña inclinación.

\- Me ha estado ayudando a elegir la ropa.

\- Ah. Pues… muchas gracias.

Y los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada.

 _Mi gozo en un pozo._

Pensó Magnus al ser testigo de aquella mirada en la que nada y todo estaba dicho. Fue entonces que se fijó mejor en los dos jóvenes. Ambos estaban algo despeinados, con los labios rojos e hinchados y las mejillas arreboladas. Su respiración también era algo más rápida de lo normal, como si hubiesen estado corriendo o haciendo ejercicio.

Magnus sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero la imagen de dos chicos jóvenes y guapos dándose el lote dentro de los probadores de una tienda de trajes masculinos le pareció de lo más interesante y divertida. Y tierna también.

\- ¿Ese es el escogido? – preguntó Magnus señalando el traje azul oscuro que llevaba puesto el joven castaño.

\- Mmm – el chico castaño se miró el traje, indeciso.

\- Este le queda muy bien. Pero a mí me encanta cómo le queda el otro. El granate.

\- Ah, el burdeos. Sí. Con la camisa negra, ¿verdad? – realmente Magnus estaba disfrutando de aquel día, olvidada ya la desilusión de ver a su adonis acompañado.

\- Sí, sí. Venga, Remus, póntelo otra vez, para que lo vea él – le apremió con entusiasmo Sirius.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿De verdad es necesario? – Remus parecía cansado.

\- Venga, venga. No protestes – le dijo Sirius mientras lo empujaba de vuelta al interior del probador -. Espera aquí – le dijo a Magnus antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer él también.

\- Ah, ¿pero sigues aquí? – le escuchó decir a Remus.

\- Por supuesto. No pienso irme a ningún lado – sentenció Sirius.

\- No sabes qué hacer con tal de ver cómo me quito la ropa.

\- Y porque no me dejas que sea yo quien te la quite…

\- ¡Estate quieto!

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo de pronto una conocida añoranza. Ay, el amor. Y es que ya había pasado un tiempo desde su última relación.

Dejó sobre un mostrador las prendas que aún sujetaba y se sentó en el mullido sofá que había en el centro de la amplia estancia.

Desde el interior del probador se escapaban alegres risitas y susurros. De vez en cuando alguna protesta por parte de Remus que al momento iba acompañada de una escandalosa, casi perruna, risa de Sirius.

Un par de minutos después salieron los dos, muy sonrientes. Sirius no le quitaba ojo a Remus. Casi parecía querer comérselo con la mirada. Con la mirada y con algo más, a juzgar por su cara, ya que en esos instantes se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

El castaño, por otro lado, sonreía pero parecía un poco incómodo, fuera de lugar. No paraba de mover los brazos y hombros y de pellizcar y tirar del traje aquí y allá. Como si vistiera las ropas de otro y no terminara de sentirse a gusto.

\- ¿A que le queda fenomenal? – exclamó Sirius.

\- ¿No os parece un color demasiado atrevido? Llama mucho la atención – comentó a su vez Remus, un tanto inseguro.

\- De eso se trata – añadió Magnus poniéndose en pie y admirando aquel conjunto. Sí que le quedaba muy bien a Remus. Había sido una fantástica elección y Magnus se sentía orgulloso.

\- Vas a estar casi tan guapo como yo. Casi, pero no tanto. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el padrino, así que debo ser el más elegante de todos.

\- Sí, bueno. Creo que te olvidas de los novios – dijo Remus aún sin quitarle ojo al traje. A continuación, bajó la voz y añadió -. En serio, yo no me puedo permitir esto. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí, Sirius. Ya te lo dije. Ni en mis sueños podría yo comprarme un traje así.

\- Y yo te vuelvo a decir que te lo compro yo.

\- Estás loco si piensas que voy a permitírtelo.

\- Es un regalo, Rem.

\- No.

\- Quiero hacerlo. Y voy a hacerlo. ¿Vale?

\- Me niego a ser tu querida – ante este comentario de Remus, Sirius rompió a reír a carcajadas -. ¡No tiene gracia! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo incómodo, difícil y humillante que me resulta todo esto? Ponte en mi lugar por un momento. No estamos hablando de una camiseta o de un libro. Se trata de un traje que cuesta… - Remus buscó las etiquetas con los precios en las diferentes prendas -. ¡Por Merlín! Esto es una fortuna. Sirius, no voy a dejar que…

\- ¡Vale! Vale. De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Haremos lo siguiente. Me compro yo este traje, para mí. Te lo presto para la boda de James y Lily y luego me lo devuelves. ¿Así mejor?

\- Pues…- Remus parecía seguir inconforme.

\- Joder, Lunático. Qué difícil es complacerte. Di que sí y punto.

\- Está bien. Al final siempre te sales con la tuya.

Magnus había seguido atento toda la conversación y la lucha de aquellas miradas como quien sigue un partido de tenis, mirando a uno y a otro.

Resultaba divertido.

\- Bien. Pues ahora que tenemos el traje, falta el resto – anunció Magnus aprovechando que la pareja se había quedado en silencio.

\- ¿Resto? ¿Qué resto? – preguntó Remus alarmado.

\- Los zapatos, la corbata, los gemelos, el pañuelo… Tú tranquilo que yo me encargo.

\- ¿Pero no habíamos acabado ya? – Remus parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Sin duda, ir de compras no se encontraba entre sus pasatiempos favoritos -. ¿No puedo ir con mis zapatos? – dijo señalando a los que descansaban dentro del probador.

\- ¡NO! – exclamaron Sirius y Magnus al unísono.

\- Vale – contestó Remus. Agachando la cabeza caminó abatido de vuelta al probador y se sentó en el taburete que allí había – Aquí os espero.

Una hora después los tres salieron de la tienda. Magnus y Sirius sonreían satisfechos mientras que Remus tenía pinta de necesitar una cama, un sofá o cualquier otro mueble mullido sobre el que dejarse caer.

\- Ha sido un placer, chicos. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y ahora debo irme – dijo Magnus a modo de despedida.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Sirius -. ¿Por qué no vienes a tomarte algo con nosotros? ¿O a cenar? Yo te invito, para agradecerte toda la ayuda de hoy. Sin ti yo aún estaría perdido revolviendo entre las camisas, tratando de encontrar el conjunto perfecto para Remus.

\- Suena muy tentador, pero me esperan para cenar. Y soy yo el que os da las gracias por esta maravillosa tarde. Ropa y chicos atractivos, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

\- Entonces, hasta siempre, supongo – concluyó Sirius extendiéndole la mano.

\- Hasta siempre – contestó Magnus estrechándosela. A continuación se despidió de Remus.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Magnus – dijo el castaño regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. A Magnus le dio un vuelco el corazón. No era de extrañar que Sirius pareciera tan cautivado por aquel chico. A él mismo le encantaría poder perderse en una sonrisa así de sincera y hermosa.

\- Suerte, chicos.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Magnus antes de girar y poner rumbo al norte, hacia casa de su amigo Ragnor. Se retrasaba unos cuarenta minutos, por lo que ya podía prepararse mentalmente para una de las charlas de su viejo amigo sobre lo importante que es la puntualidad.

...

Sirius y Remus paseaban tranquilamente por las calles, sin prisa por volver a casa. Se sentaron en un banco para tomarse con calma y mayor comodidad los cafés que acaban de pedir para llevar en una cafetería cercana.

\- Tienes un poco de espuma sobre el labio – comentó Sirius mirando a Remus -. Espera, yo me encargo.

Y sin que a Remus le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Sirius ya se había inclinado sobre él y le estaba besando con ternura. Luego pasó su lengua, despacio, por el borde de su labio para lamerle la espuma.

Remus se estremeció.

\- Estamos en la calle.

\- Ya. ¿Y qué?

\- Que podría vernos alguien.

\- Ya. ¿Y qué?

\- Olvídalo.

\- No te enfades, Rem. ¿Y qué más da si nos ven? – Sirius se acercó a él. Con una mano le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y luego le acarició con ternura la cara -. ¿Te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntos?

\- ¡No! No es eso. Es… no me siento cómodo con las muestras de afecto en público.

\- Mira, no hay nadie alrededor, ¿lo ves? – Sirius acercó de nuevo sus labios, uniéndolos con los de Remus.

Se besaron despacio, sin prisa, olvidándose del frío, del café, de la calle y del mundo. Cuando se separaron Remus recostó su cabeza sobre el hombre de Sirius.

\- Gracias por el traje.

\- ¿Qué traje? ¿Ese maravilloso traje burdeos que me he comprado hoy?, ¿te refieres a ese?

\- Sí, ese mismo – dijo Remus sonriendo -. Oye…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ese chico, Magnus. Tengo la sensación de que si yo no llego a estar no hubiese tardado en tirarte los tejos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. ¿Es que no te diste cuenta?

\- La verdad es que no. Estaba muy concentrado buscándote ropa. ¿En serio? Así que le hice tilín, eh- dijo Sirius con el pecho henchido de orgullo y amor propio.

\- Oh, cállate. No te lo creas tanto – dijo Remus propinándole un ligero codazo en las costillas a su chico -. Y yo que pensaba que sólo tendría que preocuparme de las chicas y resulta que también debo estar atento a los chicos. Demasiada competencia.

\- ¿Estás celoso, mi querido Lunático?

\- No. Sólo constato un hecho. Eres demasiado atractivo. Mejor no salgas de casa solo.

\- Me siento ofendido. Confía un poco más en mí.

\- Confío en ti. En el resto del mundo no.

\- Creo que el cansancio te hace decir tonterías.

\- O el frío – Remus se volvió a estremecer -. Han bajado mucho las temperaturas. Quizás deberíamos marcharnos antes de que nos resfriemos. Como enfermemos, James no nos lo perdona en la vida.

\- Sí, creo recordar que nos prohibió salir de casa o algo así. Y si no fuera porque a ti casi se te olvida que la boda era este fin de semana y que aún no tenías nada comprado…

\- Perdí la noción del tiempo – aclaró Remus con voz cansada.

\- … aún seguiríamos en mi casa. En la cama. O en el sofá, o incluso en el suelo del salón… – ronroneó Sirius meloso casi al oído de Remus, quién sonrió al instante al recordar las últimas horas vividas en compañía de Sirius desde que se habían declarado.

\- Que no se diga que no obedecemos a James.

\- ¿Verdad? Oye, yo tengo algo de hambre. ¿Y tú? Por aquí cerca hay un restaurante en el que hacen una lasaña que está para morirse de lo buena que está. Un italiano llamado Gloria´s. ¿Te apetece?

\- Por supuesto.

Sirius se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió una mano a Remus. Éste levantó una ceja y contempló la mano unos segundos, como evaluando si aquel gesto no resultaba un poco ridículo. Finalmente le dio la mano.

\- Me siento como una damisela – dijo Remus mientras se ponía en pie.

Sirius no dijo nada pero hizo una ligera inclinación y le dio un beso en la mano. Remus rompió a reír.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre recogió del banco las bolsas con las prendas de ropa que habían comprado aquella tarde.

Ya no le importó que estuviesen en la calle y que cualquiera pudiera verlos. Decidió que no quería soltarse del cálido agarre de Sirius. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y dio un pequeño apretón. Sirius lo correspondió.

Y así, juntos, agarrados el uno al otro, agarrados al amor, a la vida, el resto del mundo dejó de importar. Sólo ellos importaban. Ellos y una deliciosa lasaña, claro. No olvidemos la lasaña.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Vaya, me ha entrado hambre :/**


End file.
